Liaya
by Setet17
Summary: This is one of the stories in Dragons, Wolves, and Living Fire What Next? I will also be reposting the other story, look for The Flames of The Phoenix. ON HOLD/ up for adoption. Pending rewrite.


**I'm reposting this story because I realized that in terms of chapter length, I suck. I read all these stories where there are super long chapters and I look at my stories and think, this is so short. **

**I don't own Avengers, uh... I'm not sure who does, but I'm sure I don't. **

Chapter 1

Liayia POV

I crossed the street to avoid the group of agents who were heading my way. They were everywhere now. I hated it. Since when does having powers mean you can get hunted down for it? Yeah, they spout nonsense about us 'being a danger to ourselves and others' but there are people who can build oh, let's say, SUITS MADE OF METAL and they don't have powers. They're just really smart and THEY don't get prosecuted for it. In my opinion, they're more of a danger than we are. I risked a glance behind me and swore under my breath. They were following me. Ok, stay calm. Maybe they're just heading this way. Nothing to worry about. I ducked into an alley to ditch them but froze mid-step at hearing someone scream. Spinning around, I saw a girl a few years younger than me try to jerk away from the agents. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I turned into my wolf form and ran for Izzy. They were just handcuffing her when they spotted me. Instantly one of them spoke into their earpiece, probably calling for backup. I knocked over the two who were holding her and spun around, snarling, to face the rest of them. To my surprise, they backed away about 10 feet and waited. I looked at her and instantly got worried. Her eyes were cat eyes. That never happened before. I nudged her towards my back. She looked at me and I nodded my head just slightly to let her know to get on.

She leaped onto my back just as more agents started to come towards us. Seeing her on my back, some of them took aim at us. The rest of them spread out so we couldn't escape. Cars screeched up, people pouring out of them. One of them in particular caught my attention. It was driven by an Asian woman with a man who had grayish-brown hair riding shotgun. The instant she stopped, the rear doors burst open and two girls around my age got out, one of them snagging a briefcase and running over to a boy with light brown hair. Standing near him was a man with dark hair. The boy and girl were setting up equipment on the ground, it looked like some kind of camera. The other girl looked at me in awe. My wolf form is slightly smaller than a small horse, with white paws and russet fur. The first time I saw myself, I was amazed. I've loved my wolf form ever since. After a few minutes, the man who was in the passenger seat stepped forward and called "My name is Agent Colsen. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

I stared at him impassively before shifting into my human form.

"You've been chasing me for three years. Give me one reason why I should trust you," I called back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you come with us peacefully, or we drag you back. We have orders."

"ORDERS!? Orders to do what, ruin my life? I was kicked out of my house, chased, shot at, and now you're telling me that I have to trust you?!" I screamed at him, feeling my eyes start to change.

Colsen POV

"Agent Colsen? Do you hear me? Take her down before this gets out of control," Fury repeated, his voice crackling through the earpiece.

"I hear you," I responded reluctantly. If we took her in by force, it would definitely ruin any chances we had of earring her trust, but orders were orders.

"Take her down."

Liayia POV

I tensed as I heard the man, Colsen, tell them to take me down. I shifted back and Izzy leaped onto my back as I made a run for it. They opened fire, darts striking the pavement inches from my body. Then someone got lucky and I felt a dart hit me. I tripped and Izzy flew off my back, landing a few feet away. I pushed myself to my feet, looking for her. She was standing there with her eyes closed. I howled, trying to get her to run. Suddenly, she changed into a dragon, snapping her wings out and knocking over the agents closest to us. I ran and she followed me in the air. We lost them soon and stopped to regroup. I tried to make myself become human, but I couldn't. Izzy seemed to be having the same problem, but after concentrating, she became human. I looked at her, letting an inquiring whine slip out.

"I could try to pass you off as my dog, but you're a little too big for that... Sorry. I have nothing. Liayia, what if we went back? We have nowhere to go and I'm sick of always hiding and running. I want a home. I'm 14 years old and I've never stayed in the same place for more then a few days. Please?" She begged. I sighed but nodded.

We walked back to find nobody there. I paced with my nose to the ground, sniffing. A van pulled up and the two girls got out with Colsen and the Asian woman.

"Are you willing to come with us now?" He asked.

"Liayia didn't want to, but I convinced her to give it a chance," Izzy responded.

"Why hasn't she shifted back yet?"

"She can't. Not for at least a few days. If she shifts more than twice a day, she can't change back. I have the same thing sometimes, but I'm getting over it."

"Do you want to get moving? Oh, I forgot to tell you, that's May, Skye, and Simmons." May and Colsen got into the front seats while the rest of us had to cram in the back. I ended up laying against the wall with Izzy sitting right next to me. Skye and Simmons sat on the floor as far away from us as they could get. Skye suddenly got up and walked over, crouching in front of me.

"Is it ok if I touch you?" She asked uncertainly.

"She doesn't really like people touching h-," Izzy started but stopped when I sniffed Skye's hand and then put my head under her hand. She cautiously began to scratch behind my ears.

"I was wondering, is she human or wolf most of the time?" The other girl, Simmons, blurted.

"Most of the time she's a wolf, but we stay in forested areas a lot of the time so we've never had a problem with people finding out. The downside to staying in wolf form most of the time is that she thinks as a wolf, not as a person. I try to help her with that, but she's just more comfortable being a wolf. I nag her to be human more, but the problem with her being in human form is that we get discovered faster. And don't treat her like a wolf because she might look like one, but inside she's just as smart as us. She hates it when people do that," Izzy told her. I licked her to let her know that I was pleased with her telling them that. She shoved my face away playfully. Skye and Simmons watched in surprise.

"You know her so well. Isn't it hard for you to understand her?" Skye asked thoughtfully.

"It was at first, but I read a lot of books on wolves and body language, that sort of stuff, and it got easier."

Just then the van came to a stop and May opened the back door.

"We're here."

I jumped out of the van, scaring everyone half to death, and made a beeline for the closest grass, rolling around in it. Izzy ran up with a collar and leash that someone must have given her and before I could do anything, she snapped it on. I pawed at my neck, whimpering. Then I gave her a baleful glare and before she could do anything, I took off running. I snorted at the sound of people screaming as I ran around. Izzy lunged for the leash and managed to grab it. The instant she did, I twisted in mid-leap and landed on top of her, growling. At that, the yard went completely silent. Izzy glared at me.  
"Really?" I snarled. Don't put a leash on me unless you want a fight. I was suddenly yanked backwards and turned my head to see another agent had grabbed the leash and pulled me away from Izzy. I snapped at him and he dropped the leash with a gasp. And that was the last straw for everyone.  
I fought to get free while Izzy was rushed inside. I could see that she was trying to get back to me, but they weren't letting her. Searching for help, I locked eyes with Skye, who was arguing with the agent who was keeping her away. I snarled as they put a muzzle on me and tried to pull me away from my pack.  
"Agents, is it really that hard to control a large wolf? Everyone who doesn't have level 3 clearance, out," His tone left no room for argument and soon there was a group of about ten people left. A man with no hair and black skin walked towards us. "All of you are highly trained and yet you couldn't control this... large dog. Why is that?" I growled at him as he spoke, letting him know I disliked him.  
"Sir, Agent Colsen and his team brought in a girl and this wolf. Supposedly they both have powers. We know the girl can turn into a dragon, but other than it's large size, this is just a normal wolf. I recommend sending it to a nearby animal shelter or wildlife rehabilitation center," he scrutinized me for a minute.  
"Send it to the closest shelter and let the staff know we'll be visiting," I snarled and was promptly silenced with a hard yank on the leash. I howled as I was dragged away from my pack. They forced me into a cage and dumped me at the shelter. After a few hours, I stopped howling and lay in my cage. The staff tried to take me out, but I snapped at them and they left me alone. I missed Izzy.

Then things changed. Instead of leaving me alone, one day they put a muzzle on me and dragged me out. Being outside raised my spirits a little, but I wanted my pack. There were two people waiting there.  
"Is this the wolf?" The man asked.  
"Yes. Isn't she beautiful? She was dropped here by some government agency. They claimed they would check on her, but so far no one's come and... She's nearing the end of her time. We're not a no kill shelter. We started looking for a wildlife rehabilitation center nearby and finally found you. Would you be willing to take her? We'll waive the fees. It would be such a shame if we had to euthanize her."  
They considered it and finally said "We'll take her."

Thirty minutes later, I was being driven away from the shelter. I didn't like the people driving. They gave me a weird vibe and smelled different. We arrived at a gated facility and I was instantly on edge. This did not look anything like a wildlife rehab center. It looked... it looked like... SHIELD. Uh oh. If there's a good secret agency, I'm betting there's a bad one too. I threw myself against the walls of the cage, feeling it tilt slightly. The truck slowed, but continued moving. I doubled my efforts, desperate to get free. Finally it tipped and went sliding down a steep hill. I yelped in pain and shock. I heard a door slam and clawed at the sides, scratching deep furrows into the plastic. I made a small hole and quickly widened it as much as I could. The two men were getting closer so I braced myself and squeezed through the hole. I was free! I shot away into the forest, hearing them yelling behind me. I howled victoriously. Now I had to find Izzy.

Agent POV  
I pulled up to the shelter to check on the wolf. Flashing my badge at the employee behind the desk, I asked "I'm looking for a wolf that was dropped off here a few days ago? Reddish-brown, larger than average?" The woman behind the desk looked at me cautiously before responding.  
"She's gone. Her time was up and we had two people willing to take her," She took a step back at the anger in my eyes.  
"We specifically said to keep her here. Did you not understand that? You realize that you could get in a lot of trouble for letting her leave. I want all the information you have on who took her, yesterday."

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"The people who took that wolf are enemies of the United States of America. If you do not give me what I need, I can have this shelter shut down and all of you in prison for aiding our enemies before you can blink. The file please?" She reluctantly handed it over and watched me leave. I scanned it and contacted HQ.  
"I need you to give me all the info you have on Itex Industries, stat. They have the wolf,"

"Itex, Itex. They make medicines, but it says here they're a cover for Hydra. You said they have the wolf? Oh, jeez. You are not going to like this at all."

"What?"

"That girl who came in with the wolf, she says that Liaya, the wolf, can turn human but she prefers to stay as a wolf most of the time. This is bad. This is really bad. Supposedly she was born as a wolf and something happened where she was able to turn human. Izzy, the girl, told us Liaya's history, or as much as she knows, anyways. What do we do now?"

"Hack into Itex. Find out where she is now."

**Another reason that I reposted this is that I wanted to be able to**** officially beta read. So, if you want me to beta your story, PM me! **

**-Setet17**

**Hey. Sorry if you thought this was an update(well, it kinda is. I edited some) but I'm sad. So far this story has 16 views, 0 follows, 0 reviews, and 1 follower. Shoutout to Shinigamidemidragonslayer99! **


End file.
